There are various ways to communicate between two or more users using available technology, such as but not limited to phone, email, and instant messaging. Instant messaging (IM), for example, may be an effective and popular way to communicate, particularly within a business environment. Unfortunately, the ability to communicate, e.g., asynchronously, may enable the IM conversation to occur where each user is not entirely focused on the IM conversation itself. For instance, there may be other distractions that could happen during the IM conversation (e.g., another IM conversation from another user, other applications running on the computing device, etc.), which may transition the user's focus away from the IM conversation at hand.
It is possible that the substance of the IM conversation may include important and/or time sensitive subject matter which may require the undivided attention of either user. For example, user A may be user B's boss and would like to get answers from user B on a critical topic. Both user A and user B may be remote from one another, and when user A starts the IM conversation with user B, user A may want to have user B's undivided attention throughout the conversation.